His Beautiful BlueEyed Angel
by momma-dar
Summary: Harry is overwhelmed with memories when he visits with his blue-eyed angel to tell her that he has kept his promise that he made to her. One-Shot, Complete. Repost


A/N: Sirius didn't die at the end of the Order of the Phoenix  
Please Review and tell me what you honestly think of this short story. Its the first time that I have ever written something like this and I would love to have so feedback about it.  
  
  
His Beautiful Blue-Eyed Angel  
  
Harry's gaze was fixed on the thin gold band lying on the palm of his hand. The matching one still on his own hand. The tears slid down his face as his memories took him back to the day that it was put there. It had been at the end of her seventh year, he had been out of Hogwarts for a year and was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been truly happy for the first time in his life as she stood beside him and became his wife. All of their friends and family gathered around to share in their joining. No thoughts of Voldemort or all those they had lost since the war had started where on any of their minds.  
  
That day was supposed to be for new beginnings and the promise of something good. She had been the only thing he had in his short life that was absolutely pure and innocent, untainted by the darkness that threatened to consume him night and day. She kept the darkness at bay and gave him hope to go on.  
  
He remembered how beautiful she had looked that day. How his breath was stolen from him as she walked down the aisle between the seats, her father on her right bringing her to him. Her honey blond hair flowing down her back in gentle waves, a halo of wildflowers ringing her head. She had held a matching bouquet of wildflowers in her hands and the ground was covered with the same flowers. Her dress had been a soft ivory robe that hung off her shoulders delicately and just grazed the tops of her bare feet. She had been the vision of ethereal beauty and he wondered how he had managed to find such and angel to love him.   
  
He remembered the cool feel of the gold band as she slid it on his finger and the words of love that she had said that told the world how much she had loved him. He remembered the sudden calmness that had stole over his mind as he slid the smaller matching band onto her dainty finger and repeated the words of love for the world to know that he too loved her more than life itself.  
  
She was supposed to be there by his side for the rest of their lives. To be there when he got home and to hear her soft melodious voice whisper to him in the night. She was the one that was supposed to out live him, not the other way around.  
  
His mind went to the night when he had lost his beautiful blue-eyed angel. When they had stolen his wife away from him only moments before they had been about to portkey to their honeymoon location. He remembered the flurry of Death Eater robes and masks that had surrounded her as he fought to get to her in time. But he had been seconds too late. They had disappeared with his blue-eyed angel with the aid of an unauthorized portkey.  
  
His friends told him that they would find her in time. But they had seemingly forgotten all the loved ones that had been taken from them in the months prior, they hardly ever got to them in time. He knew with in the depths of his heart that they wouldn't get her back alive. It was his destiny to be alone. Fate had made sure of that.  
  
He remembered the ashen looks on their faces when they found him holding her broken and bruised body outside the apparation wards near the Forbidden Forest. He remembered how he fought with them when they tried to take her from him. He hadn't wanted to let go, because when he did she would be truly gone. He had rocked her body back and forth for an hour before he finally let Remus take her from him. When he felt her weight gone from his arms he broke down in Sirius's arms. The only thing that he knew then was that his blue-eyed angel was not there any more to keep the darkness away. He had feared that it would consume him.  
  
He still feared that it would consume him. He died a little each day since she had been gone.  
  
Harry reached out with a trembling hand and caressed the cool marble headstone. It had been a year to the day that she had been taken from him. He had sworn revenge the day that they buried her. He had promised her that he would prevail over the darkness and defeat them.  
  
He had kept that promise. It was fitting that earlier in the day he had defeated Tom for the last time.  
  
" I did it my love, just like I promised." He whispered softly into the air. He then layed the thin gold band on the top of the head stone and stood. Glancing back down he lovingly ran his hand over his blue-eyed angels name.  
  
"My darling Luna. It won't be long and I will feel your arms around me once more. I just had to make sure that I kept my promise to you."  
  
He knew that he was dieing. He had known that as soon as he killed Tom he had killed a part of himself. They had been connected for too long for him not to be affected. But it was ok now. Life would be finally restored to its balance. And he would be with his beautiful Luna.


End file.
